


Trust is Built and Broken

by justavirgovirgin



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: FuckTonySimos2020, Minific, The Unsleeping City - Freeform, just need one thing in this campaign to be ok for a second, so I’m pretending this is canon, wrote this to cope with the ending of the last ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: Sofia has a lot of explaining to do to the Order, but so does Tony.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Trust is Built and Broken

When Sofia got to the Order, she knew a shit show was waiting for her. As she reached the top of the endless fire escape, she saw the outlines of nearly every single monk in the Order through the windows.

“Ah fuck me” She opened the doors, to find Tony in the middle of the group of monks, as if he was preaching to them, the little bitch. He turned to face her, his features stony, with the exception of the slight upturn in his lips.

“Sofie Bikes, I believe you have some explaining to do.”

Cindy, who looked as if she’d seen a ghost, spoke up, her voice thick with hurt. “Sofia, how could you? How could you disrespect the Order like that?”

“Cindy, I meant no disrespect to the Order. You all know how much I cherish each and every one of you. It’s Tony that I don’t trust.”

“Tony?” Cindy asked, “Tony has always been here for the Order, what do you know?”

“I know that I want things to change, but I also know how scary change can be.”

“Oh you think these people are scared? That’s not very respectful of you, First Fist.”

“You know what Tony, I apologize, for tailing you, but you disrespected my friend-”

“Oh the little dream boy?”

“That ‘little dream boy’ is more powerful than you could ever imagine. He could destroy everything you care about without batting an eyelash and yet he doesn’t. Because he’s a good person. He’s caring, and brave, and as far as I’m concerned a much bigger man than you’ll ever be. So yeah, I’m offended that you hurt that little dream boy. I’m offended that you hurt my friend.”

“The Order is your friend. The Order is the most important thing, and you need to stop forgetting that.”

Sofia scoffed. “Most important? The Order is not the most important thing, okay? The people are. You know, the ones we’re sworn to protect? Denizens of New York City? Our neighbors, our families, our friends? You’re going to stand there and say that a building in the clouds is more important than eight million lives, and still claim to be a good monk?”

The monks of the order looked sheepishly between Tony and Sofia, waiting for the former First Fist’s response.

“Oh give me a break, you don’t care about the denizens of New York, you feel more protection over Nod than you do the monks in this room.”

“That is not true! And it’s also a very big accusation for someone like you to make.”

“Someone like me?”

“Yes. Because for someone who seems to be so cautious of magic, you sure are pretty magical Mr. Disappearing into Thin Air.”

Cindy seemed confused at this. “What do you mean Sofia?”

“Oh, you mean while he was showing you his little piece of evidence he didn’t mention that he VANISHED from the alley after he acquired it? Interesting, how one can favor certain bits of information like that.”

“Tony,” Cindy says, “what is she talking about?”

“Nothing! She’s trying to change the subject but it’s not gonna work. Sofia, we all decided that we would take a vote. If the majority wants it, you’re out.”

Nadiya speaks up at this. “Actually, I think we want to hear more about this vanishing act of yours, Tony?”

“There’s nothing to know!”

“Except for the fact that JJ, the young wizard who joined us the other day cast detect magic on Madame Anastasia’s chest and instead found two ‘distinct magical effects’ on our friend Tony here. I haven’t had a chance to talk with JJ about what exactly the effects were, but it was still very fascinating.”

“She’s lying!” Tony yells.

“Really? Because I could get someone down here with a Detect Magic spell and we could figure it out for sure if you’d like.”

“Enough!” Cindy raises her voice. “We are too civilized for this meaningless drama! Now, Tony, what are the magical effects on you? We deserve to know.”

“I don’t have magical effects on me. Cindy come on, you know me.”

“Even if I believed you Tony, that doesn’t mean everyone else will, either tell us the truth, or we will take Sofia up on that offer for a Detect Magic spell.”

Silence fills the room as Tony thinks of something to say.

“Very well then,” Cindy says curtly, “until we can find someone who can perform the Detect Magic spell, Tony Simos, you are hereby banned from the grounds of the Monastery of the Midnight Sun.”

Tony stills, shocked speechless by the sudden commanding tone in Cindy’s voice.

No one speaks, no one moves. Cindy simple points towards the doors that Sofia had just come in through.

Reluctantly, Tony slumps his shoulders, and walks towards the exit. As he gets his hand on the handle, Sofia speaks to him.

“And Tony?” She says, “my name is Sofia Lee. Call me Sofie Bikes again and we will have another problem on our hands.”

Without turning around to face her, Tony leaves the monastery.

Sofia looks around at the monks still gathered in the room. “I really am sorry everyone, you know how I feel about change and how all I wish for the Order is for it to be improved, and I got caught up in defending a friend, and I lashed out. I’m sorry.”

“Well, Sofia, we’re not sure if we forgive you, but we trust you to the ends of the earth, you know that.” Cindy says. “But if we find out that you did, in fact, lie about Tony, then we will have no choice.”

“Of course Cindy, I promise you that I would never deceive any of you on purpose.”

Cindy nods, and heads back to her office. The rest of the crowd also disperses to continue training, except for Nadiya and Solomon, who approach Sofia.

“We don’t care what Tony has to say.” Solomon says.

“We believe you.” Nadiya confirms.

They give Sofia a reassuring smile, and they too head off to go about their days.

Sofia exhales, satisfied, and heads down the fire escape. She’s got to go find someone with a Detect Magic spell.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wrote my first fan fiction in 10 months just to make sure my girl Sofia is ok. I knew my bitch should’ve gone to a meeting >:(


End file.
